


hold on to whatever will get you through

by vlasdygoth



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires, vampire!Kepler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlasdygoth/pseuds/vlasdygoth
Summary: Kepler is a vampire. Vampires need to eat. Jacobi is nothing if not helpful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is like. pseudo-porn, with a bit of mutual pining if you squint. im sorry.

When Jacobi enters the room, Kepler’s back is to him.

“Get out.” Kepler growls. Jacobi can see his white-knuckled grip on the array before him, the metal starting to creak with his grip and his weight.

“You need to eat.” Jacobi says, locking the door behind him and pushing off, slowly drifting towards the colonel. “It’s been over a month.”

Kepler looks up from his hunched position, flinches when Jacobi touches his shoulder.

“Jacobi.” It’s low and quiet. Jacobi doesn’t recoil. Instead, he digs his fingers into the material of Kepler’s flight suit and pulls himself closer.

“Sir.” He can feel Kepler take a shuddering breath and waits for him to turn his head.

“Daniel.” It’s barely a whisper.

“Ask me.”

Silence.

“ _ Warren. _ ”

“Please.”

Jacobi braces himself.

“Well, go on then.”

Kepler slams him against the wall, the sound echoing in the small room, surely heard by anyone outside, but Jacobi’s too focused on the pain from his head bouncing against the wall and Kepler tearing into his neck to think about anyone else but himself and his commanding officer.

Kepler drinks for what seems like forever, one hand tangled in Jacobi’s hair, pulling his head to the side, and the other gripping his waist. Jacobi’s own hands twist into Kepler’s flight suit, nails scratching at his back, a desperate scramble to find purchase somewhere on his body as Kepler pushes himself flush against him. The hand that was at Jacobi’s waist gets dragged down to clutch at his hips, their legs tangling together with a twitch of Jacobi’s hips.

A moan of both pain and desperation escapes Jacobi’s mouth. He hopes Kepler mistakes it for the latter. He brings his right hand up to rest at the nape of Kepler’s neck, fingers carding through his hair, the position closest they’ve ever been to an embrace.

Jacobi is cold save for the wound in his neck, pressed between the metal wall and Kepler. He takes ragged breaths, and when black spots begin to dance in front of his vision he stops his absentminded playing with Kepler's hair and tugs him away. Kepler backs off with some resistance, unsticking himself from the side of Jacobi’s neck and loosening his grip on his hair.

Jacobi can feel Kepler take deep breaths against him. Warm blood still seeps down the side of his neck, and he knows Kepler is trying to control himself. He can’t help the spike of fear that goes through him and the way his hands twist in his hair when Kepler’s head dips back down, but instead of the sharp tear of his teeth, Jacobi feels Kepler’s tongue against his neck, cleaning away the remnants of blood. Jacobi eases his grip on Kepler’s hair, but keeps his hand at the nape of his neck, reluctant to end the contact.

Kepler moves his mouth up Jacobi’s neck, past the puncture wounds, and up to where his jaw starts, leaving an open mouthed kiss there, sending sparks up Jacobi’s spine. He sucks in a breath, but Kepler stops just short of sucking a mark, and finally pushes himself away.

He composes himself, wipes away the blood around his mouth, and meets Jacobi’s gaze. The only sign that anything uncouth happened between them are his eyes, with his pupils blown wide.

His voice is perfectly level when he says “Thank you, Mr. Jacobi,” and leaves him freezing in the empty room, utterly wrecked. 


End file.
